


Глинтвейновые поцелуи

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya





	Глинтвейновые поцелуи

На вечернем небе оседает звездная пыль, и шум городских заснеженных улиц остается за плотно занавешенными окнами квартиры. Сквозь приоткрытую форточку в комнату забирается промозглый январский ветер, а на градуснике красным горит минус десять.  
  
Большой разложенный диван посреди комнаты усыпан горами подушек и одеял. В квартире пахнет стиральным порошком после большой субботней стирки; хвойными веточками можжевельника, которые Янян выпросил в цветочном у Сычена, и мандариновыми шкурками. На небольшом столике стоит старенький проигрыватель, его Янян купил на барахолке, а Донхёк одолжил парочку пластинок; и тихая мелодия Синатры ложится на светлые обои бликами настольной лампы.  
  
Янян кутается в одеяло и прячет нос, прикрывая глаза. Покачивается из стороны в сторону и тихо подпевает в такт мелодии. Гирлянды после Рождества все еще развешаны на стенах и карнизе, мигают разноцветными светлячками, пока по телевизору, на беззвучном режиме, идет какой-то новогодний фильм.  
  
Диван прогибается под тяжестью еще одного тела, и Янян поднимает голову, а на губах появляется улыбка. Он скидывает с плеч одеяло и тянет руки к пузатой чашке, которую держит Куньхан. Делает глубокий вдох и блаженно щурится, когда в носу щекочет приторный запах глинтвейна. Он окутывает приятной тягучей карамелью, а нотки алкоголя и корицы немного пьянят.  
  
– Только осторожно, горячий. – Куньхан улыбается уголками рта и тянется пальцами к лицу Яна. Аккуратно, едва касаясь подушечками, убирает лезущую в глаза челку и целует в висок. Его глаза горят от нежности, которую он прячет в каждом прикосновении, а улыбка, теплая и родная, заставляет Яняна чувствовать себя важным.  
  
Губы у Куньхана холодные и липкие, Янян думает, что наверняка от глинтвейна, и тянется за поцелуем, проходя языком по нижней. Слизывает любимую улыбку вкуса апельсиновых корок и гвоздики. Ведет языком по зубам, тихо посмеиваясь, когда Куньхан прихватывает его кончик и слегка прикусывает.  
  
– Ты сладкий, – довольно выдыхает в губы Янян и лижет уголок рта, оставляя невесомый поцелуй. Улыбается тепло, по-детски наивно. – Может, вместо глинтвейна я буду целовать тебя? – Янян закусывает губу и отстраняясь, прячет хитрую улыбку в чашке, поблескивая в сторону Куньхана черными глазами-галактиками. Делает маленький глоток и блаженно мычит. – Просто восхитительно. Ты настоящий волшебник.  
  
Куньхан усмехается по-доброму и ладонью зачесывает волосы Яна назад. Кладет ладонь на затылок, путает во вьющихся прядях пальцы и осторожно массирует кожу, заставляя Яняна прикрыть глаза и поддаться ласкам. Накручивает короткие пряди на палец и легко царапает ногтем за ухом. Куньхан знает, как любит Янян, и потому явно наслаждается тихим довольным мычанием.  
  
Янян делает еще несколько больших глотков, ощущая, как тело окутывает расслабленность, и отставляет чашку на столик. Разворачивается к Куньхану, надавливая на плечи, валит его на кровать, утыкаясь носом в шею, и забирается на Куньхана огромным, требующим ласки котом. Обнимает по бокам ногами и вжимается всем телом. Трется холодным носом о подбородок и укладывает голову на грудь.  
  
– У тебя нос холодный, – посмеивается Куньхан, продолжая играть с волосами Яняна, – прям как у кота, – касаясь губами макушки, добавляет он и вздрагивает, когда по шее проходит горячий влажный язык.  
  
Янян целует под подбородком и мурчит ласковым зверем каждый раз, когда Куньхан слегка сжимает волосы на затылке. Трется носом о впадинку на шее и покусывает кожу открытых ключиц, чувствуя, как тяжело дышит Куньхан и как колотится его сердце. Он не спеша рисует языком влажные круги, ощущая как бьется пульс Куньхана, и замечает, как он кусает губы. Янян запускает холодные пальцы под растянутый свитер Куньхана и греет их о раскаленную кожу. Покрывает шею влажными поцелуями, прихватывает губами и покусывает, проходя ногтями по ребрам.  
  
Куньхан весь покрывается мурашками и резко выдыхает. Сжимает волосы на затылке Яняна и перестает дышать, когда слышит сдавленный стон. Опускает руку под свободную белую рубашку и, поддевая резинку пижамных штанов, сминает ладонью ягодицу, проходит пальцем между половинок и надавливает на вход подушечкой. Возле уха слышится несдержанный стон Яняна, и Куньхан чувствует, как тот дергается в его руках, придвигаясь ближе и кусая за плечо.  
  
– Сделаешь так еще раз — пожалеешь, – тяжело дыша, шепчет Янян и короткими ногтями проходит по животу, заставляя Куньхана напрячься. Упирается ладонями в грудь и привстает, нарочно вжимаясь задницей в пах Куньхана и срывая с его губ слегка болезненный стон.  
  
Янян тянется за чашкой с глинтвейном и делает несколько больших глотков. Чувствует, как ладони Куньхан забираются под рубашку, и как он большими пальцами поглаживает ямочки на пояснице, слепо водит по спине, заставляя кожу Яняна гореть под его касаниями. Наблюдает неотрывно и перемещает ладони на бока. Янян делает еще один глоток и тянет Куньхана к себе за подбородок. Смотрит немигающим взглядом и, придвигаясь к лицу, ладонью надавливает на затылок и вовлекает в поцелуй, чувствуя, как из уголков рта стекает горячее вино.  
  
Поцелуй сладкий и алкогольный. Янян не уверен, от чего его ведет больше: от вина или же от Куньхана. Он отодвигается, улыбается довольно и, заставляя Куньхана запрокинуть голову, слизывает с подбородка дорожки красной жидкости. Вылизывает крепкую шею, мокрыми поцелуями осыпает бледную кожу и тянет края свитера, оставляя Куньхана в одних штанах. Гладит ладонями широкую грудь, рассматривает, будто видит впервые и валит обратно на подушки, тут же целуя глубоко и жадно, совсем как изголодавшийся жадный котёнок. Янян кусает губы Куньхана, играет с языком и дразнится, ерзая на его бедрах.  
  
Ему нравится чувствовать, как сильные руки Куньхана оглаживают его тело. Нравится ощущать вкус куньхановых губ на своих и растягивать удовольствие долгими, неспешными поцелуями, которые обязательно перерастают во что-то большее. Яняну нравится из маленькой искры разводить огромный пожар и после сгорать в нем вместе с Куньханом, потому что иначе у них не получается.  
  
Он разрывает поцелуй и горячими губами ведет по выпирающему кадыку, целует каждый миллиметр кожи, языком обводит выступающие вены. Спускается к ключицам, метит зубами и покрывает грудь Куньхана поцелуями и краснеющими царапинами коротких ногтей. Губами ловит соски, оттягивает зубами и трет кончиком языка торчащие от возбуждения вершинки. Пальцами второй руки сжимает набухшую горошину, и улыбается, слыша, как сладко постанывает Куньхан.  
  
Янян знает слабости Куньхана, знает его тело наизусть и как нужно сделать, чтобы было хорошо. Он целует его живот, вырисовывает языком мокрые узоры, щекочет кончиком впадинку пупка и легко покусывает кожу. Поддевает резинку домашних штанов и тянет вниз, замечая, что тот не надел нижнее белье. Янян улыбается и смотрит на Куньхана снизу вверх, нарочито медленно облизывая губы и удерживая цепко взглядом. Он отстраняется, нависает над Куньханом и, едва укладываясь на него, задевает губами ухо.  
  
– Я такой голодный. – Янян улыбается и языком очерчивает кромку уха, лижет и посасывает мягкую мочку. – Ты ведь не оставишь своего мальчика голодным? – довольным котом мурчит он и кончиками пальцев пробегает по едва возбужденному члену Куньхана, заставляя того зажмуриться и прикусить губу.  
  
Янян собирает пальцем выступающую смазку с головки, обводит ее подушечками и подносит палец к губами. Пачкает их и тут же слизывает языком вместе с хитрой улыбкой. Чувствовать вкус Куньхана на губах кажется чем-то порочным, но очень нужным.  
  
– Перестань дразниться, иначе останешься без сладкого. – Куньхан дергает Янян за руку, которой тот упирается в подушку, Янян валится на него сверху и тут же оказывается прижатым к кровати. – Я ведь предупреждал котёнка, что играть со взрослыми котами иногда бывает опасно? – Куньхан прижимает руки Яна к кровати, заводя над головой, и упирается лбом в его лоб. Его голос звучит хрипло и возбужденно.  
  
– Заставь меня быть послушным котёнком, – улыбается Янян, и в его взгляде горит вызов. Он коленом давит на возбужденный член Куньхана и глаза его искрятся озорством.  
  
Куньхан с тихим рыком впивается в губы Яна, обхватывая рукой его запястья над головой, и пальцами свободной надавливает на шею и начинает медленно их сжимать. Кусает губы Яняна, и сладкий поцелуй с винным привкусом обжигает Яновы губы, а воздуха катастрофически не хватает.  
  
Янян открывает рот как рыба, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже, и чувствует, как ладонью Куньхан ведет ниже по его торсу. Он не сводит взгляд с его лица, и от того, как смотрит Куньхан своим потемневшим взглядом, у Яняна сердце грохочет где-то в животе, а легкие все еще окутаны пламенем.  
  
Пуговицы рубашки с тихим треском отрываются от ткани, и Янян вздрагивает от теплого дыхания, которым Куньхан оглаживает его кожу. Пальцы, сдавливающие шею, все еще чувствуются на коже предельно ясно, и она горит от прикосновений и поцелуев, не давая Яну соображать. Когда Куньхан ведет себя так властно, ему и впрямь хочется превратиться в маленького котёнка, чтобы получить всю ласку от огромного и взрослого кота.  
  
Куньхан подхватывает Яна под спину и утягивает за собой, переворачиваясь на кровати. Усаживает его к себе на колени и осторожно снимает белую рубашку, оставляя ее болтаться на руках. Он целует оголенные плечи, осторожно, будто пробуя на вкус. Вылизывает ямочки на ключицах и ставит горящую метку на плече. Запускает пальцы в волосы Яняна и притягивает к себе для поцелуя.  
  
Они целуются лениво, не спеша. Играют языками, позволяя насладиться моментом, и Янян притягивает голову Куньхана к шее, безмолвно прося ласки и получая ее. Ему так мало Куньхана, всегда хочется больше. Он направляет его так, как нравится ему, и от того, что Куньхан позволяет им управлять, все внутри стягивает узлом.  
  
Янян толкает Куньхана на постель и тянется за чашкой с едва остывшим глинтвейном. Делает маленький глоток и наклоняется к члену Куньхана, вбирает его в рот, заставляя Куньхана выгнуться от неожиданности. Во рту у Яняна горячо, и контраст с прохладным воздухом, который касается члена, когда Янян выпускает его изо рта, посылает по телу мелкие разряды тока. Янян вбирает головку в рот и посасывает, лаская языком.   
  
Он действует осторожно, позволяя глинтвейну стекать по губам и подбородку. Стонет, вылизывает будто сладкую конфету и трется покрасневшими припухшими губами о головку.  
  
Куньхан стонет несдержанно, запуская пальцы в волосы Яна, и легко вздергивает его голову, ловя на себе дикий взгляд горящих глаз. Янян высовывает язык, задевая его кончиком чувствительную головку. Ведет по всей длине крепкого члена, обхватывает губами поджавшиеся яички и втягивает в рот, продолжая смотреть Куньхану в глаза.  
  
Янян обхватывает кольцом пальцев основание члена и скользит выше, сдавливая у самой головки. Кончиком языка водит по ней и дует, тут же вбирая в горячий рот. Он двигает головой медленно, постепенно принимает член полностью, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Куньхана, а затем ускоряет темп.   
  
По губам и подбородку стекает слюна, слышатся причмокивающие звуки, и Янян мычит каждый раз, когда головка члена упирается в стенки горла. Ему нравится слышать, как несдержанно стонет Куньхан, и он чувствует, как пульсирует твердый ствол во рту. Ему нравится знать, что он доводит Куньхана до этого состояния, и от этих мыслей голова идет кругом.   
  
Янян выпускает член изо рта и ладонью продолжает двигать по всей длине, каждый раз сжимая в пальцах головку. Он следит за лицом Куньхана, наслаждаясь каждой эмоцией, и улыбается. Склоняется ниже, к самому члену и, высунув язык, ловит капли смазки, пачкая рот. Похлопывает членом по ярко-алым губами, водит твердым членом по щекам, прижимая ладонью, и вид его наверняка насколько порочен, что внутри щекочет от возбуждения. Взгляд Куньхана на нём доводит до исступления.  
  
Он чувствует, как вздрагивает Куньхан, и губы Яняна пачкаются белым и вязким. Сперма стекает по подбородку и щекам, и Янян довольно усмехается, медленно отползая от Куньхана и не давая ему прийти в себя. Янян стягивает штаны и поворачивается спиной к Куньхану, собирая пальцами капли спермы. Вбирает их в рот и с довольным лицом посасывает, нарочно постанывая и выпячивая зад.  
  
Янян смотрит через плечо, чувствуя внимательный, но все еще немного потерянный взгляд Куньхана, и опускается на локти, раздвигая ноги шире и открываясь Куньхану. Выгибается в пояснице, собирает остатки спермы с щеки и мажет испачканными пальцами по входу. Медленно вводит в себя сразу два пальца, позволяя Куньхану наблюдать, как испачканные его спермой пальцы двигаются внутри. И продолжает тихо стонать.  
  
Он замечает, как рука Куньхана тянется к собственному члену и растирает по нему сперму, медленно двигая ладонью по стволу. Янян облизывается, чувствуя на языке вкус Куньхана, и добавляет еще один палец, сильнее раздвигая ноги. Трахает себя медленно, трет стенки входа и сгибает пальцы, выстанывая имя Куньхана.   
  
Янян упирается лицом в матрас и, отставляя зад, раздвигает ладонями половинки, позволяя себе быть открытым перед Куньханом. Он снова вводит в себя несколько пальцев, а второй рукой сжимает и поглаживает твердые яички.   
  
– Котёнок заслужил сладкий десерт. – Янян звучит приглушенно, но все еще игриво и нагло. Ему до поджавшихся на ногах пальцах хочется, чтобы Куньхан к нему прикоснулся. Хочется почувствовать сильные руки на своем теле и твердый член внутри.  
  
На ягодицы опускаются широкие и прохладные ладони, и Янян глухо стонет, когда к его пальцам Куньхан добавляет свои, поглаживая горячие стенки изнутри. Они двигаются медленно, и Куньхан склоняясь над Яном, покрывает спину и плечи короткими поцелуями.   
  
Янян убирает руку, чувствуя пустоту внутри, и Куньхан делает то же, заставляя Яняна разочарованно выдохнуть, но не надолго. Тишину комнаты разбивает громкий хлопок, и Янян резко дергается, сжимая простыни в пальцах. Ягодица горит от совсем не легкого шлепка, а сердце грохочет в груди от осознания того, насколько ему это нравится.  
  
Куньхан сжимает пальцами яновы ягодицы, раздвигая в стороны, легко шлепает сразу с двух сторон и тут же раздвигает по-новой. Трет пальцем покрасневший вход и, взяв в руку член, проводит им между ягодиц Яняна, сжимает их и начинает тереться.   
  
Янян умоляюще стонет, потому что внутри пусто, а член Куньхана слишком приятно пульсирует. Янян хочет почувствовать его в себе. Хочет, чтобы Куньхан взял его без промедлений, и он не против просить об этом, пока Куньхан не даст ему то, чего он хочет. А котёнок хочет большой и твердый член в свой горящий от шлепков зад.  
  
Куньхан отстраняется, проводя головкой между ягодиц, и надавливает на вход, явно ощущая, как напрягается Янян, принимая его в себя. Куньхан успокаивающе поглаживает его по пояснице и медленно входит, заполняя изнутри. Делать больно не хочется ни себе, ни, тем более, Яняну. Хотя наказание он и заслужил.  
  
Янян сжимает тонкими пальцами простыни, выгибаясь сильнее и подаваясь назад, и сам едва ли старается расслабиться. Приятная тянущая боль растекается по телу и чувство заполненности распирает изнутри. Он приподнимается на локти, глядя на Куньхана через плечо, и, облизав губы, закусывает нижнюю.  
  
Куньхан оглаживает округлые ягодицы, сжимая их в больших ладонях, и фиксирует бедра Яняна. Дразняще-медленно выходит из него и резко подается вперед, выбивая воздух из легких.   
  
Ноги Яняна разъезжаются в стороны, но Куньхан крепко сжимает его бедра и не дает упасть. Начинает покачиваться, растягивая чувствительные стенки, и комнату заполняют звуки шлепков и стоны, что мешаются в воздухе со все еще тихой мелодией Синатры, доносящейся из старого проигрывателя.  
  
Янян тянется рукой к члену, но Куньхан делает резкий толчок, заставляя Яняна ухватиться пальцами за края дивана. Куньхан перехватывает яновы руки, сжимая запястья за спиной и не позволяет дергаться. Продолжает медленно двигаться в нем, растягивая удовольствие и наверняка наслаждаясь его узостью и молящими стонами.  
  
Янян нетерпеливый, и это всегда играло ему не на руку. Куньхан знает, как любит Янян. Знает, что тот ненавидит медлительность, а потому это лучшее наказание для него, но долго играть Куньхан явно не собирается.  
  
Он выходит из Яняна, слыша разочарованный сдавленный стон, а после отпускает Яняна, переворачивая на спину, и тянет на себя. Помогает ему усесться к себе на колени и точно жалеет о своей опрометчивости.   
  
Глаза Яняна загораются, и он похож на маленького дикого зверя. Он обхватывает член Куньхана пальцами и одним резким движением насаживается до конца, вскрикивая и царапая плечи Куньхана ногтями. Упирается лбом в лоб Куньхана и опаляет губы жарким дыханием. Щеки блестят от слез, которые Куньхан собирает губами, и Янян обнимает его за шею, начиная двигаться.  
  
Куньхан покрывает его шею и лицо поцелуями, покусывает кожу и сминает в ладонях ягодицы. Они целуются смазано, сталкиваясь языками, кусают губы друг друга, и Янян двигается на члене Куньхана быстро, нарочно сжимаясь вокруг него. Его несдержанные стоны отскакивают от стен, и он едва ли не плачет, потому что, даже имея контроль над ситуацией, ему мало, и во взгляде Куньхана проскальзывает понимание.  
  
Обы чувствуют скорую разрядку и, опрокидывая Яняна на кровать спиной, Куньхан устраивает его ноги у себя на плечах, продолжая трахать резкими, размашистыми толчками. Куньхан двигается быстро, до хрипоты в просящем голосе Яняна, и тому даже не приходится к себе притрагиваться.   
  
Янян руками прижимает Куньхана к себе, чувствуя, как трется между их телами собственное возбуждение, и кончает с хриплым стоном, не позволяя Куньхану выйти из него. Внутри растекается тепло, а животы обоих липкие от спермы Яняна. Он отпускает руки, давая Куньхану отстраниться, и чувствует влажное между ягодицами.   
  
– Ты скорее маленькое чудовище, чем котёнок, – прижимаясь носом к взмокшему виску Яняна и тяжело дыша, выговаривает Куньхан. Он поглаживает Яняна по бокам и целует плечо.   
  
Янян тихо посмеивается, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя, и лениво поворачивается на бок, тут же забираясь на Куньхана сверху. Утыкается носом в шею и щекочет влажную кожу кончиком языка. Ластится и находит его ладонь, переплетая пальцы.   
  
– Хочу целоваться, – тихо бубнит Янян, и комнату наполняет веселый смех обоих, когда они в обнимку перекатываются по дивану, пытаясь взять контроль над ситуацией.  
  
За окнами маленькой квартиры сыплет снег, обещая к утру превратить город в снежное королевство, а в самой квартире тепло и уютно. Куньхан и Янян смотрят глупую новогоднюю комедию, совсем не вникая в ее суть, и лениво целуются, потому что завтра выходной и можно себе это позволить.


End file.
